Special shoes with studded soles and heels are essential to the successful pursuit and to some extent also to the safe pursuit of a number of sports including golf as a notable example.
Such specially studded shoes are available in sporting goods stores and pro shops where they are sold expressly for use in playing golf.
By providing better footing and improved traction for standing and walking, improved control is afforded during a power swing, fatigue is reduced during walking, and the likelihood of unexpected slipping and falling with resulting physical harm is materially reduced. As an important additional benefit, it has been recognized by greenskeepers and those responsible for the good condition of the course that the penetration of the sod by such studded soles and heels tends to aerate the soil and thereby improves the health and vigor of the grass.
However, the acquisition of a special pair of shoes for golfing adds another expensive item to the cost of outfitting for a sport which is already prohibitive on the basis of cost for a large segment of the population. Any new innovation which offers a prospect for reducing the cost of such special equipment will thus constitute a service to society by contributing to an extension of the opportunity for more people to engage in the sport.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a practical and inexpensive set of studded sole and heel plates which may be utilized to convert an ordinary pair of shoes for use in playing golf or in the pursuit of track sports.
It is therefore one object of this invention to provide a means for converting an ordinary pair of shoes into specially studded shoes for use in playing golf.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means for renovating and returning to service in a new capacity a pair of shoes no longer useful for their originally intended service by virtue of wear or surface damage.
A further object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive set of studded sole and heel plates which may easily be attached to the existing soles and heels of an ordinary pair of shoes by simply gluing or cementing the sole and heel plates in place.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a variation in which the individual studs are cemented to the existing soles and heels, such variation being particularly appropriate when the existing soles and heels are still sound and in good condition.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features of novelty which characterize this invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.